Electrical circuits may include various terminals for connecting various electrical loads. For instance, an electric transducer on an electrical circuit may act as a capacitive load that uses electric energy to perform work. A particular electrical load may have a particular impedance that may generate an electrical reflection to other electrical components if unmatched at the terminals.